My dear sweet little Kathryn
by Aliylah
Summary: From Tiffany's point of view. Not very nice.
1. Chapter 1

1I watched her as she floated around the room like a beautiful painting. Catlike grace in her step and amazing feature forming like ice on her alabaster skin. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and I hated her. Not the girl herself, but that she was everything I hated in myself and not only did she do it better than I did someone loved her for it. Really loved her true self not the smiling sun spot she pretended to be. No Sebastian loved her for the dark twisted girl inside and I couldn't stand that. Edward never loved me only my money, my father loved the golden girl I pretended, but he died not seeing through my facade. And so I'm left here to watch her as she takes everything I ever wanted and be proud. I won't do it. I can't. She has to go. And she has to go soon. I loved her before, you see. When she was a child I loved her more than life itself. But as she grew her smile turned into a smirk and I could see the ice forming layers around her heart. Still she was the perfect child. Never complaining or whining as my friends children did. She was an attest to my beautiful parenting, so I kept her as happy as I could. Then she got initiative and became more than just mommy's little angel she became valedictorian and class president and all of her own accord. She out shines me now. I am getting old and her just entering her prime. So I'll take her away where she will never be found then finally as the distraught mother finds her kidnaped daughter She will return gaunt and ugly from the scarring. Beautiful porcelain doll with a cracked head and no one will want to play with her anymore. She will be scared out of her mind and will never outshine me again. That is if I can even find her. And believe me I will try. I will try with everything in me to find my dear sweet little Kathryn. Or at least everyone else will think so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy!" A ten year old girl flew into her mother's waiting arms.

"Darling, thank goodness you're home."

"I was having so much fun." The woman almost frowned, but she was almost 34 and couldn't afford lines. She shook the thought off.

"Are you happy to be home?" The girl nodded.

"Yes very much."

"I'm glad because I have someone I want you to meet." A tall man with silvering hair walked out. He grinned like a rogue at the girl. He waited for her too run away, but she just stood looking oddly at him.

"I'm not scared of anything." She said matter-of-factly, and the man watched her long after she had run off, trying to figure out how she had known what he was thinking. In truth, the girl was just extremely perceptive. Always had been. But I digress.

"This is Edward Valmont. Dear, I am going to marry him." The girl frowned slightly before her face went blank.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were dating anyone." The woman smiled.

"You were away honey. For a very long time." The girl sighed.

"I guess I hadn't realized how long." The woman nodded.

"Time flies when you're having fun, and I'm sure you were having tons of fun in Paris."

"Yes I was." The girl smiled up at the man. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Yes, you too." They shook hands. And then the man smiled and turned to a young boy waiting behind him.

"Kathryn, this is my son, Sebastian." The girl, locked eyes with the boy. He flashed her a grin that matched his father's. She thought he looked like a devil, in an angel's body, but she didn't tell me until later that night, so at the time I was confused by her behavior.

"Hello." She looked down, shyly, but Kathryn had never been shy. When she looked back up, it was through her lashes, and the boy was staring at her.

"It's nice to meet you Kathryn."

"You too." She flashed him a tiny, smile before looking to the woman.

"I should get my things."

"Of course honey. Just tell Mai Lee where you want them."

"Thank you, bye," she smiled at the woman. She left, without a second glance at the boy. Then from the top step she turned gracefully.

"I almost forgot." she smirked down at the boy and his father. "Goodbye Sebastian."

The way she said his name made my blood run cold.

* * *

I wish I could say that was when my baby turned into the woman she is today, but it wasn't. That kind of confidence, doesn't come from one meeting, it is cultivated. I am sorry to say, most of it is my fault. What I will say is that, that meeting gave her an outlet. That boy egged her on for years afterwards. He was the reason she did everything she did. The reason she hurt all of the people she hurt, the reason she was sent to a drug rehabilitation center, and shunned for over a year by all of New York's high society. And worst of all, he was the reason she came back.

She played reformed angel, she cried, and repented and looked so perfectly honest and sorry, that New York had no choice, but to take her back. And now, she's back in their good graces, and it seems that they have all but forgotten what she has done. It doesn't matter because she isn't the same person anymore. She grew her hair out and started getting french manicures instead of wearing vamp all the time. And that was all it took, that and some tears got her back her former queenly status.

Of course I was jealous. I was never what she was. At 10 she knew my fiancee better than I did, and at 15 he wanted her more than he wanted me. It was disgusting to watch. I felt like queen Mary as she watched Elizabeth take her beauty, her love, and her crown.

* * *

A young girl is sitting demurely on a piano stool playing Chopin. Her step father is sitting behind her smiling. She crosses her legs and he watched intently as her skirt slides further up her leg. Then the girl pauses and plays the wrong note. Her step brother is eating in the next room he catches the mistake and smiles. He knows it was missed on purpose.

"Kathryn darling, that is beautiful." The girl stands up and smiles proudly.

"Thank you Edward." She refuses to call him father. He is thankful. The girl walks over to him and sits down on the sofa next to him.

"I always try my hardest, but I can never get it right." Her big green eyes fill with tears.

"Oh I don't know how to fix it. I always try, but that one note, I always miss it." she looks up at him. Her step father smiles down at her.

"Just practice honey, It'll get better, with practice." The girl looks up at him as though he had given her some deeper understanding.

"Thank you Edward." Her eyes fill with tears again, and she reaches for him. He hugs her, enjoying the feel of her young breasts against him.

Her step brother has heard enough. He gets up and walks into the room.

"Sister, why don't you give daddy dearest some time to himself." The girl smirks at him over her step father's shoulder.

"Oh Sebastian, always thinking of others. You're so sweet." The girl's stepfather releases her and leaves the room. He glares at his son on the way out, but the boy just rolls his eyes. He is obviously disgusted.

Sebastian walks over to his step sister.

"Kathryn, it's so nice that you and father get along so well, I only wish you and I could get along so well." The girl checks over her brother's shoulder to make sure that her step father is out of sight before, she walks over to Sebastian. She rests her hands on his shoulders and brings her face to his.

"Do you need a hug Sebastian?" The boy grins roguishly. Kathryn wraps her arms around him and in the process ends up sitting on his lap, straddling him.

"Sister dearest don't you think this is slightly inappropriate?" The girl grinds herself against her brother. He groans. Then she steps off him.

"I didn't, but if you do, I apologize fo making you uncomfortable." He glares at her. He knows it won't work, but he makes a last ditch effort to get her back in his lap. With Kathryn, often his first efforts were his last ditch efforts. I say were because he thinks he is in love with someone else at the moment, but back then, he knew he was mad about her.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable Kathryn." The girl grins like a cat and looks down at his lap.

"Oh no?" Then she walks out of the room. She knows he is watching her ass, so she swings it tauntingly. Her stepbrother is 17. He is a playboy, who has slept with half the city. He would give them all up for this particular 15 year old girl.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Kathryn walks out of her room, and smiles at me as she passes. Her long blonde hair swings behind her. I mourn that she died it, but the dark hair was to familiar to her old self. The blonde suited her new face, the pretty pastel dresses, the clear lip gloss, the french manicure. It all made me sick.

There is no real word to describe my daughter. She is charming, self confidant, and a flawless liar. But she also feels things more deeply than anyone I have ever met. Most things she doesn't care about at all, she would trade people, and their lives for passing comforts. And yet, when something catches her attention, she puts all of her heart and soul into it, and she hates losing. Which is why I'm worried.

My Kathryn lost everything to Annette, and she wouldn't bat an eye at destroying the girl boy and soul. Kathryn has already embarrassed me past anything I ever dreamed, I cannot let her put another mark on my family's name. Not over a boy, not over anything. When she was little, I always used to tell her that she should take whatever she wanted no matter the cost to others; I never imagined the cost would be mine.

That is why tonight, I am standing outside a dark bus station waiting on Carter. I have a $1,000,000 check in my bag that will pay for everything I plan. I will finally be rid of Kathryn, I will no longer have to worry about my name or my reputation. And I will never have to stare at the face of everything I could have been and never was.

If I could put it down to jealousy, I would, but it is more than that, she has taken from me all of my hopes and dreams, and she has done so happily, smiling at the world.

A tall redheaded woman stands in a grand home. She is looking around at the settings, and frowning slightly. She turns to a brunette behind her.

"Tiffany, I know you have always done the decorations, and you have always done amazingly, but I think it is time for a change. Kathryn, has proposed a wonderful set up, that is adorably suited to the occasion." Tiffany stared open mouthed.

"You are really replacing me with my daughter?"

"She just has a fresh look on things Tiffany, darling, you know how it is." Tiffany, nodded mutely, before pulling on that famous Merteuil charm.

"Of course dear. I understand, I just wish you could have told me so I could have set up other plans." The redhead frowned slightly. They both knew this decoration was Tiffany's ticket to the annual Inspiration Gala, that was held by New York's upper crust. Tiffany, left feeling older than she ever had in her life.

When I realized Kathryn was sleeping with Edward, I assumed it was because she was younger. I couldn't help that Edward was a man drawn towards virgin sex. It wasn't any fault of mine. But the thought that my daughter was more suited to decorate a Gala I had decorated for years, was galling. She had none of the experience or talent I had, and yet she was being chosen over me. She had that true Merteuil flair that I never quite captured.

When I was younger, I was always too close to the people around me. There were strict limits on what I would do to get what I wanted. My mother always told me to take no poisoners, but I never listened to her. And while I taught Kathryn the same lesson, I never learned it. I was never the perfect liar, and preferred to tell the truth. I would lie, if necessary, but I preferred to live the way I should, instead of have to pretend.

Kathryn never had those problems, and as she took away, all of the things in my life that mattered to me, I realized, that it didn't matter to me. I loved her, and I would continue letting her destroy my life, if I didn't do something.

So I am doing something. I have paid someone to kidnap and rape my daughter. I have paid someone to scar my daughter so horribly that she can never again be loved. And I have done it solemnly, with no malice, only the grim determination, of someone committing their final wrong. And I feel as if through this I am killing my soul. The thing is, I was never supposed to have one.

I walk back to my home slowly, and the trim of my dress is dirty by the time I reach there. I strip and lay down in my bed sadly. The alarm was disables moments ago, and I can hear breaking glass, then Kathryn screams, and something falls to the ground. I hear my servants running to tell me that Kathryn is missing, so I feign sleep. I'm not quite ready to pretend, not quite ready.

"Madam Tiffany, Kathryn, she's missing. I think she has been kid napped. I jump from my bed and scream.

"Call the police, call the police. Please, oh god, Kathryn, she just got better." I fall to the ground weeping and that is how the police find me. A crying mess of a mother distraught over my daughter who could have very well just snuck out. And yet, the police don't make the connection that I shouldn't know this early. They never think to ask why I am so upset. Why I am acting like my daughter is dead. They simply take some names, and try to calm me down.


End file.
